That Cursed Night
by FrosenLullaby
Summary: This is my OC story about what might had happened if someone else than Sasuke had survived the Uchiha massacre. It has romance to it but it's covered in hatred and pain. Rated M just to be safe in the later chapters.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters. I do on the other hand own Akina._**

An: This is a story I have had on my laptop for at least a year now. I just now thought of you might like it?  
**_It's an OC story and yes the chapters are rather short, I'm not really good at writing long chapters "/_**  
**_I do have the second chapter in the running though and I'm working on other stories too at the moment so please be patient with me._**  
**_I hope you can overlook some possible spelling or grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language._**  
**_Well I hope you all will like this story as much as I do :)_**

* * *

_That cursed night.._

I was making my way home from a long term mission and my whole body was exhausted. Strands of my ebony black hair with the silver highlights had found their way out of my pony tail and where hanging loosely around my face soaked in blood. I had said my goodbyes to my teammates and started walking to the Uchiha part of the village. I clenched my hand over the cut on my arm and gritted my teeth. My broken leg had just healed from the last mission when I was signed up for this one and the lack of training had made itself reminded on the battlefield and I hadn't been fast enough.

"I have to ask Itachi to train with me tomorrow" I sighed irritated when I entered the clans "village".

_If I hadn't been so exhausted and naive that night I would've probably noticed that it was way too quiet and way too dark in all the houses._

_But I didn't._

I began to walk faster because I really wanted to get home since I was worried about my little sister. Our neighbor had always been looking after her when I was out on missions since our parents died, but I knew that she didn't like being without me.

Suddenly a blood-chilling scream cut through the silence and my sharingan impulsively activated. I started running to where the scream had come from not focusing on anything else but to get there as fast as I could. When I got there I saw a boy sitting on the ground shaking violently and when I got closer I saw that it was Itachi´s younger brother Sasuke.

I bent down and asked worriedly,

"Sasuke-kun, what happened? Why were you screaming?"

His hair covered his eyes so I only saw his mouth when he whispered,

"They're gone..Mum..Dad..He killed them"

My heart stopped and I grabbed his shoulders and shook him,

"Sasuke-kun what are you talking about? Who killed who?"

His hair flew out of his eyes and those eyes didn't belong to a sane person, I can tell you that much. Tear started to fill his eyes and he choked out those horrible words.

"Nii-san.. He killed them... He killed everyone"

And that was the first time I saw the bodies that were laying in the streets in pools of their own blood.

_I now don't understand how I could've missed them but I guess my mind didn't want to believe such a thing could happen._

My sister's face filled my vision and I flew up to my feet. I was just about to run when Sasuke desperately clung to my leg.

"Please Akina onee-chan, don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!"

I bent down and once again grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun I have to leave you here, but I promise I will come back and get you if you just stay here!" He was crying violently but he shakily nodded his head.

I ran in panic towards my house as fast as my legs could carry me and my heart was pounding hard in my chest. I kicked in the door and rushed up the stairs while screaming my little sister name.

The sight that stroked me when I entered my sister's room would never leave my eyes.

My sweet little sister was lying face down on the floor in a pound of her own blood with our neighbor beside her.

I don't think I've ever screamed higher in my whole life.

I collapsed beside her body and pulled her into my arms, her blood soaking my clothes.

"Aiko, Aiko, please wake up! Don't leave me too! Please Aiko, WAKE UP!"

Tears were welling down my cheeks and I buried my face in her blood soaked hair.

I just sat like that and cried gasping her name begging her to wake up which she never would. After I while I remembered Sasuke and I laid my sister down in her bed and kissed her forehead softly before I left the house.

I slowly walked down the streets and tried to breath.

When I saw Sasuke again, I fainted.

I woke up two days later in the Konoha hospital. I was washed clean from all the blood and bandages was covering my wounds.

First I was confused over why I was there but the memories hit me like a punch in the face and I screamed out in pure sorrow. Medical nins came running in and tried to calm me down but I wouldn't let anyone calm me the fuck down! I didn't want to live anymore, I'd lost everything and I hadn't anything left to live for. My parents had died long ago and now even my precious sister was gone. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I clenched my chest, trying to get away from my acing heart. My hair welled down my shoulders like a waterfall and hid my face from the outer world.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" I whispered from behind my curtain of hair.

"He was signed out yesterday so he is probably at his house" a deep old voice answered my question.

My head shoot up and I was facing the old man sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" I asked confused with deep respect in my voice. He smiled and took my hand.

"I'm here to give my condolences to your sister and your clan, I'm so very sorry Akina-chan." he patted my hand and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm also here to ask a favor of yours even though I shouldn't be asking any favors of you right now" I shook my head and tried my best to smile a bit.

"It's no problem Hokage-sama. You can ask me for anything"

The third Hokage smiled gratefully.

"Thank your Akina-chan. Well Sasuke has just like you lost his whole family now and don't have anyone but you in the whole world. He's only seven and need someone to take care of him so what I'm asking is if you could please take care of Sasuke until he's old enough to live on his own?"

I looked down at my hands while the struggle went on inside of me. I knew how to take care of a kid with the thought that I had been practically raised my sister since our parents died. But could I really take care of Itachi´s little brother without see Itachi himself every time I looked at him?

I mentally slapped myself and pulled myself together.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I will take care of Sasuke-kun."

When I later that day were signed out of the hospital I slowly made my way to the former Uchiha clan's homes. The gate where lined with "Do Not Cross" tape and the whole "village" laid in darkness. As I walked down the streets the rain where starting to fall down and it would've probably washed away all the blood if everything hadn't already been cleaned up. All the proof of the brutal massacre were erased with the outmost preciseness. I walked home to my house and started packing my things; I wouldn't live in that house anymore since it now held no meaning to me.

As I was packing my clothes a hair pin fell out of the pockets of a pair of jeans and when I picked it up I started to cry. It was the hair pin with a red rose that my little sister had given to me for my thirteen birthday.

I used the little hair pin to get my bangs out of my face before taking my bags and leaving the house.

As I came to Sasuke´s house I placed my bags and shoes in the front room before walking of trying to find Sasuke. He wasn't in his own room and I had to search quite a while before I found him curled up in his parent's bed with tear striped cheeks.

The sight was heart breaking and I curled down next to him and stroke his hair out of his face. I clenched my Uchiha crest necklace that was hanging around my neck and sighed. It was only me and him now and I knew deep down that I needed him just as much as he needed me. I looked at a picture of him and Itachi on his mother's nightstand, the glass was broken so I guessed Sasuke had seen it too.

Itachi had been my best friend, my first crush and my first kiss. We had known each other since we were babies and we were always together, and to honor that he went and killed everyone I loved.

"I swear that I will make you pay, Itachi. In some way or another, I will make you pay with your life" I said with words full off hatred before I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked this first part of the story! _**

**_Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :) _**


End file.
